Actors
by marshmallow-kun
Summary: Sawada Tsunayoshi is a normal 15 years old boy. He is an average student with nothing more and nothing less. But what is special about him is his family. All of his members are celebrities except for him. This is a story about how he got dragged into the entertainment world by everyone around him. Actor!Tsuna. AU. (No pairings) Full summary inside.
1. summary

-Summary-

Sawada Tsunayoshi is a normal 15 years old boy. He is an average student with nothing more and nothing less. But what is special about him is his family. All of his members are celebrities except for him. His father Sawada Iemitsu is a famous film director of all kind of genres and an experience actor. His mother Sawada Nana is a professional actress with almost 20 years of experience. His older brother Sawada Ieyatsu (Giotto) is a talented new actor with a nickname 'Prince of The Sky'. His little brother Sawada Fuuta is a child actor that his name started to rise in the entertainment world. All of his family members sure is a well known to everyone, but for our little Tuna-fish it's different. This is a story about how he got dragged into the entertainment world by everyone around him. Actor!Tsuna.

Disclaimer- I do not own KHR!


	2. Chapter 1

Disclaimer- I do not own KHR!

-CHAPTER 1-

Kringg! Kringg!

"Tsu-kun, can you please answer the phone?" Said Nana from the kitchen.

"Hai, okaa-san."

"Hello Sawada's speaking." Tsuna answered the call.

"Chaos Tsunayoshi."

"Reborn? Is something happen?" Tsuna asked. He pushed his glasses slightly.

"Just say to your family members that the Giglio Nero wants to hire you guys." After Reborn said that, the man quickly hung up the phone.

"Eh?" Tsuna confused. He looked at the phone with irritated. 'He just hang the call just like that?!'

Suddenly Tsuna felt that someone tapped his left shoulder. "Hey Tsu-kun, who was it?" His brother Giotto tilted his head.

"Aah… its just Reborn. He said that the Gig..gilero…gigleo…?" Tsuna stuttered. 'What is the name again?'

"Giglio Nero?" Giotto chuckled softly. His brother is so cute!

Tsuna blushed. "Yeah.. the Gig-giglio Nero wants to hire you guys.."

"Ehh? The big company like that want to hire us? Do Fuuta get to be hired too?" Fuuta who came from upstairs cheerily said.

"Uhm, I think its included you too Fuu-kun because Reborn said to me that I need to tell all of you." Tsuna smiled while patting his little brother's head.

The boy's face brightened. "Uwaa! Really?! Yatta!" Fuuta cheered loudly. He jumped on his spot then he took his brothers to dance with him. Tsuna and Giotto just followed their little brother leads.

"You're really happy about it huh." Giotto said.

"Of course! It's the first time that I can act with my family!" Fuuta answered cheerfully. But then something dawned to him. The wide smile on his face was washed away. He frowned.

Tsuna who realized that started to caressed the boy's cheek. "What happened Fuu-kun?" He said softly.

"Its just that.. that you know.. that you will not join us when we're shooting. You know I really, really want you to join us! I mean that I want to act as a _whole_ family…"

Tsuna felt awful. Awful because he just like a burden to the family, he knew that his family didn't think so but he is. He can't even make his parents and brothers feel proud to have him. He can't do anything. He knew that, but when he saw his little brother's darken because of him, he just felt really like a nuisance.

Tsuna hugged Fuuta. "You know what Fuu-kun? Someone like me didn't deserve your attention or anyone. I just someone who is always failed in everything they do. I'm not someone you should spend your time thinking about." He whispered to the little boy in his arms. He didn't want his older brother hear him.

Before Fuuta can say anything they were interupted by their mother. "Hey, what with the commotion?"

"Oh, the Giglio Nero want to hire us!" Giotto answered.

"Giglio Nero, huh." Iemitsu said while resisting the urge to yawn.

####Actors####

Four days had passed since that day. Today, is the day Aria the boss of the Giglio Nero will come to give them the contracts and scripts. When Tsuna knew about it, he planned to go outside and take a walk when the Giglio Nero come. He didn't tell his family about his plan because he didn't want his family to feel even worse.

Tsuna looked at himself in the mirror. What he saw was a short boy with brown hair and caramel-gold eyes. The bangs cover his eyes and glasses. Pale skin and a frangile body. What is really caught everyone eyes when they look at him is his gravity defying hair or he would call messy hair. And, he has no celebrity material, if you look at him and compare him to his family you will even ask yourself if he actually relate to them! Tsuna sighed. He quickly get ready and leaved his room. He went downstairs.

While he was walking downstairs, he heard chatting and laughing from the living room. He took a peak from behind the wall to see what was happening. Tsuna can see his family members, a group of men with suit, a woman with a really -I mean realllllyyy- big white hat and a man with fedora and a chameleon.

Tsuna walked to the back door quietly. When he just need to open the door before he can get out, he was stopped with a sound of a shot. He solidified. 'Is that what I think it is?'

"Where do you think you're going, Tsunayoshi?" A man with fedora who is now he remembered as Reborn said with a smirk. There pointed to Tsuna's head was a green _gun_.

"Err… I want to go for a walk?" Tsuna fidgeted.

"Eh? Why?" Giotto walked to Tsuna and ruffled his hair.

"E-eto.. I.. I didn't wa-want to disturb y-your meeting.." Tsuna became more nervous when he felt that everyone in that living room looked at him.

"Sit."

"Why..?" Tsuna's bangs covered half of his face and his face darkened. It makes everyone in there suddenly tensed with the cold voice from him.

Reborn tilted his fedora slightly. "Did you just question me, Sawada Tsunayoshi?"

Before Tsuna can answer him, someone had hugged him and the tensed atmosphere in the living room vanished. Tsuna looked at the one who hugged him. It's a boy -maybe same age as him- with red hair.

"Tsuna-kun, long time no see."

"Eh…?" Tsuna looked at the compass eyes boy infront of him. When something was clicked in his head, he grinned. "Enma! What are you doing here?". 'How can he not see his bestfriend earlier?'

"I followed my brother because he want to take his script from the Giglio Nero too." Enma said softly.

Everyone looked at Tsuna and Enma interection to each other. They all so sure that they can see flowers, sparkles and bunnies surrounding the duo.

-TBC-


	3. Chapter 2

Disclaimer- I do not own KHR!

-CHAPTER 2-

Tsuna and Enma sit beside each other quietly. "So can you tell me why exactly that I need to join this meeting?" Tsuna felt a bit less nervous when his bestfriend was with him.

"Eh? You really mean that you didn't know?" Aria looked at Reborn. "Didn't you tell him, Reborn?" She asked.

"Humm, I did said that they want to hire you all didn't I?" He said at Tsuna without looking at the boy.

"Eh-uh… you did?" Tsuna blinked.

"Yes. So that included you." Reborn said easily.

"Hieee? But-but I don't know how to act! I'm not an actor.."

"Don't worry Tsu-kun. We will teach you!" Giotto who also sit beside him grinned widely.

"That's not the problem! I mean even if you teach me it will take too much time."

Clap!

Aria smiled. "That's okay Tsunayoshi-kun. We're not in rush. You can take all the time you need! And Enma-kun will be in this too!"

Enma blinked for a few times. "Eh.. What?" He was so shocked. 'So this is how Tsuna-kun felt..'.

"Here! Your script!" Aria said cheerfully. She gave a red book one for each all of them there. The title of the book is 'Night'.

Before they continue their meeting, they all heard footsteps from the stairs. "Umm, what time is it?" Fuuta yawned. He hug a small white bear tightly to his chest. He looked at all figures in the living room.

"Ehhhh? The meeting was already started?" He blushed. He still in his sky blue pyjamas.

"Yup! Sorry for didn't wake you up Fuu-kun but you seem tired." Nana said to his third son.

"Its okay okaa-san." Fuuta took a seat beside his father who looked just about to sleep. He looked around then his eyes stopped at the book in Tsuna's hand. "Is that the script book? Why do you have it Tsu-nii?" Fuuta tilted his head. His eyes looked like he can guess it and he really hope that his guess was true.

Tsuna laughed awkwardly. "Err, they said that I will act in this story as well…"

When Fuuta heard it, his eyes can't be brighter. On his face also had a big grin that said he was very satisfied with the answer. "I'm so happy! Tsu-nii!"

Tsuna just smile softly towards his little brother.

"Uhmm, sorry for interupting you guys, but we need to continue the meeting." The boss of the Giglio Nero took out another script book and gave it to Fuuta. "The shooting for this story will be at our mansion. We need you all to pack your things for tomorrow flight. We already booked your tickets, so you guys don't have to worry about it."

'T-tomorrow?!' Tsuna choked.

Enma patted his bestfriend's back. "Are you okay Tsuna-kun?"

"Y-yeah.." Tsuna nodded.

Iemitsu stretched. "Who will be the director?"

"Oh, that you need to wait and see." Aria smirked.

####Actors####

*Airport*

"hufmm… fuuuuu.." Tsuna tried to stop his heart from beating so fast, but it still didn't change!

"Don't be so nervous Tsuna-kun." The red hair boy chuckled.

Tsuna pouted when he heard the boy beside him laughed. "How can I not be nervous?! This is my first time that I will go to Italy! And not only that, but I also need to learn to act there!" He huffed. "I'm the one who should ask you why you didnt look nervous at all."

"Um, maybe I do feel a bit nervous but I'm more excited than that though. We're going to Italy, Tsuna-kun. You should try to enjoy it." Enma smiled.

"When you said it like that, maybe its true. I really should try enjoy it."

####Actors####

*Giglio Nero Mansion*

"Welcome to our mansion everyone! The butlers will take you luggages and maids will show you your rooms." Aria stepped inside the mansion. "Ah, there will be another meeting tomorrow after breakfast so take this time to take a good rest."

Tsuna looked around the mansion, he can see that all of the things in the mansion was really expensive. ' I'm really clumsy! What will I do if I crush anything?!'

Crasshhh!

"W-what was that s-sound just now?" Tsuna as he shivered.

"S..sorry…" Enma's face while he said that was expressionless but everyone still can see that he felt guilty about the vase.

"Don't mind it Enma-kun. You don't need to feel guilty about it." Aria assured him. Then, she called for the maid to clean the mess. When she saw that Enma and even Tsuna still slightly paled about it, she walked more closer to them. "Don't be so scared. I will not be angry if you crush something but keep it at bay okay. So just relax." She said softly to the boys. When she saw that the both of them not so pale anymore she went to talk to Iemitsu and Nana.

Then after a few moments, two maids came to them. "We will show you your rooms, young masters." The more older of the two said to Tsuna and Enma.

"Thank you."

"See you tomorrow Tsuna-kun." Enma waved at the boy before he followed one of the maid to go to his room.

Tsuna just waved back. Then he followed the other maid. His room was at the second floor and… the room was big. 'Err.. seriously?'

"This is your room, so if you need anything you can just ask to any of the maids or butlers." The black long hair maid said with a soft smile on her face.

"Alright. Thank you!"

The maid closed the door and Tsuna was there alone in his new room. He looked around and see a king size bed –maybe a bit more bigger than that?- and other big furnitures. 'Why everything so big in this mansion?' Anyway, he still loves his new room. Tsuna dropped his body on the bed.

"This bed is so comfortable…" Tsuna mumbled to himself. 'Uhmm, I'm so tired..' he yawned and slowly the darkness started to consume him.

-TBC-


	4. Chapter 3

Disclaimer- I do not own KHR!

-CHAPTER 3-

knock! Knock! Knock!

Tsuna stirred. 'What is that annoying sounds!'. He pulled his pillow to cover his ear in hope that the sounds will fade. The smile make its way to his face when the –annoying- sounds stopped. 'That's better..' but when Tsuna want to continue his sleep, the thumping sounds started again and it became louder. "What do you want huh.. monster?!" he yelled. 'Ugh! Why they want to disturb my precious sleep?!'

Then it became silent again before, the one knocking his door answered. "Tsu-kun, I'm not a monster you know. You should wake up now! It's time for breakfast! Everyone already in the dining room waiting for you!"

Oh, the person was his older brother… humm he said that its time for breakfast, everyone alrea… wait.. "Hieee?! What time is it?" Tsuna instantly woke up and ran to open the door.

"Good morning!" Giotto said amused. His brother was still wearing yesterday clothes. "You might want to start get ready, Tsu-kun."

"Huh?" Tsuna blushed when he started to understand what was his brother saying. "Umm, Gio-nii.. what time is it now?" He asked.

"Its 9.30 a.m."

"Uwaaa, I'm already that late?" Tsuna screamed. "You can go first Gio-nii!" He closed the door and quickly get ready.

Giotto stood infront of the door chuckled softly. Then, he went back to the dining room.

####Actors####

Tsuna ran around in the mansion screaming. "Do anyone know where the dining room is?" He sobbed. 'How can I forgot to asked Gio-nii where the dining room is? This mansion is so huge!'.

"Young master!" The maid from yesterday stopped the running boy.

"Oh, do you need something? I'm in a hurry right now."

The maid sweatdropped. "You're the one who need something… You want to know the direction to the dining room didn't you?"

"Direction to th- Ah! Y-yeah I am… can y-you … umm.." His cheeks reddening.

"Show you the way?" The woman giggled.

Tsuna nodded.

"Alright, lets go." The maid started walking and Tsuna followed.

####Actors####

It already passed 1 minutes and 47 seconds that Tsuna stood unmoving infront of the dining room's door. 'Its already 10.00 a.m. I'm so late!' he fidgeted. 'What if they're angry at me? What should I do then?'. Tsuna still in his thoughts that he didn't hear the door opening.

"Why don't you come in Tsunayoshi?" Reborn said coldly.

Tsuna jumped. "Err, Reborn.. g-good morning..". 'How did he know I was here?'.

Reborn smirked. "I just know, brat." He said as he walked back to the room.

'Eh?' Tsuna blinked. 'Did he just said..?' He stepped into the dining room and he saw that everyone already sat and just waiting for him to start breakfast. "S-sorry.. I o-overslept.." his face heated.

"Its okay Tsu-kun. Just come here." His mother said to him while patting the empty chair beside her.

Tsuna hurriedly sat beside his mother. They all started to eat breakfast and a certain someone just stared intently towards Tsuna.

"Hoh, so you're the 'Tsu-kun'?" A man with white hair asked while munching marshmallows.

"My-my name is S-sawada Tsunayoshi. nice to meet you." He bowed his head a little for greetings. 'He just eat marshmallows for breakfast?'.

"Hai, hai.. nice to meet you too, Tsu-chan. Call me Byakuran." The man took another marshmallow and ate it happily. "Do you want some?" He offered.

"Uhm, no thanks."Tsuna declined politely.

"Okay then. But its really soft you know." He sing-songed.

Tsuna looked around the table and felt relieved. Everyone just happily chat with each other. 'They didn't get angry at me..'. he sighed before smiled softly.

####Actors####

After breakfast, they all went to the other room to start the meeting. "Everyone is already here, so can we know our character for this shooting?" Iemitsu asked boredly.

"Alright. First I'm the director." Byakuran waved at everyone.

"Iemitsu-san will be the father for the main characters, Takumi Ryouki. Nana-san is the wife, Takumi Naomi. Giotto-chan is the oldest brother in the family, Takumi Yuuma. Tsu-chan will be the adopted son, Takumi Mirai Natsuya. Fuuta-chan, the younger brother Takumi Yukira. Cozart-kun as Mika Raisa, cousin. The other cousin and younger brother to Raisa, Enma-chan as Mika Menma. This is all, there will be other actors and actresses but they are not here yet though." Byakuran opened another bag of marshmallows. "They maybe be here around this evening."

"Why the script book is like this?" Cozart asked.

After they heard that, almost everyone who doesn't open the book yet started to look at their own script book. In the book, it just had one character dialogue. Everyone's book had a different dialogue must be because it for their own character. The dialogue look like they talk to no one. They all felt confused about the script book. 'How can we act if the script book is like this?' thought all the actors and actress.

"This is what the script book look like..? Its weird..?" Tsuna tried to understand the script but nothing happen.

Enma nodded at what his friend said. 'It's really weird…'.

Byakuran grinned when he looked at the expression everyone had on their face. "It was my gift to all of you! I specially asked the script writer to write it like that!" He munched another marshmallows.

"How can we arrange the dialogue then?" Fuuta tilted his head.

"That is your job. You all need to connect the dialogue yourself in the shooting!" Byakuran smirked.

"Ehhhh?!"

-TBC-


	5. Chapter 4

Disclaimer- I do not own KHR!

"Tsunayoshi" - talking

'Tuna-fish' - thought

 _" Sawada Tsunayoshi" -script_

-CHAPTER 4

Everyone just silently looked over their own script book. Trying to understand the lines and the whole story behind it. Aria smiled, "The scripts were made to make the actors and actresses act as if that is their reality life with the dialogue as their direction. You can make your own character personality as you like. But you can't change the dialogue. You just can change how you read the dialogue. This is our first time doing this, the first story that we made it like this. All of you were chosen to test it, we believe in you to make this a success."

All of them smiled when they heard what the woman said. "So, don't make us dissapoint with your performance." Reborn said coldly.

The good atmosphere suddenly vanished because of what the man with fedora said to them. Some of them sighed and the others just didn't know what to reply to that.

####Actors####

After another few hours of meeting, they finally dismissed. "Okay, that's all for today. Remember that we will do the _script reading_ the day after tomorrow when all of the actors and actresses for this shooting are here. Use this time to learn about your character in this story." Aria bowed to everyone before she walked to the door. Byakuran grinned and waved to them, then he too exit the room. Others started to do the same and went to do what they want.

Tsuna yawned. He feel a bit sleepy after the long meeting. 'Finally its over!' He grinned. The meeting was so boring that he was happy its already done for the day. He turned to look if there still others in the room and saw his little brother was sleeping with his head on the table. Tsuna chuckled.

Tsuna went to Fuuta and poked the little boy's cheek. "Hey Fuu-kun, wake up." When his little brother still didn't wake up from his sleep, the pokes continued.

Fuuta groaned. He felt disturbed. He shifted his sleeping position but the pokes didn't stop even once. "Aurgh.. stop it..." He mumbled sleepily.

"Fuu-kun, if you still don't want to wake up, I will leave you alone here." Ttsuna tried to threaten the sleepy boy.

Fuuta just ignored his older brother and continued to sleep. He didn't even bother to reply. Tick marks formed on the older one' s head.

Thumpp!

The red book was slammed against the table by Tsuna. Fuuta simultaneously woke up. The blinked, "Whaa-what happen?!" he looked around him and shivered when he saw his brother stood beside him with his hands on his hips. The little boy sweat dropped. "Tsu-nii..."

"Good, you woke up." Tsuna smirked, he pushed his glasses slightly.

"Huh..? Un.." Fuuta shivered again when he felt the dark aura from his brother. He knows that when his big brother feels annoyed, he will be someone entirely different. So Fuuta tough himself to stay awake even when he feel so sleepy.

"Let's go." Tsuna dragged Fuuta out of the room.

####Actors####

The days passed just like that. They met with the other actors and actresses who will act for the show, they spent their time do what they want and read their script book.

In the dark room with just a light from the table lamp sat Tsuna with his script book in hands. His focus solidly on the book. 'What is his personality. How should I act on it...?' Tsuna wondered. He understands the storyline for his character a bit, but when he read the book again and again, he felt that the character was so mystery to him. Maybe it just his feeling? He will never know. 'Maybe this is what the writer want? To make the character be like this...?' Tsuna thought.

 _He looks at the mirror and see his tears is falling._

"What?" Every words from the book really makes him frustrated. "He cried? But he is not someone that... wait," Tsuna read the beginning of the scene again. It's hard when there is no other characters dialogue except for his one character, he almost don't know what is exactly happening in every scene. Tsuna adjust his glasses.

####Actors####

The day for the _script reading_ finally here. The lights from the outside makes their way to Tsuna's face. Tsuna blinked as he was awake. He stretched, his body felt a bit stiff because he slept in sitting position all night. He looked at the clock and smiled when he realize he didn't woke up late. Tsuna took a bath and got ready for the day. He started to walk to the dining room for breakfast. In the way to the dining room, he met with his brothers. "Good morning."

"Morning, Tsu-kun."

"Good morning, Tsu-nii!"

They walked together to their destination. When they already arrived at dining room, they saw that no one was there. "We are the first to come here huh..." Giotto said softly before he went to sit on one of the chair there. Tsuna just nodded and took his seat too. Fuuta just silently followed his older brothers.

Tsuna opened his script book and drown in the story. Giotto and Fuuta just glanced towards Tsuna before they started talking to each other, but not so loud to not disturb their brother.

After another minutes, one by one came to the dining room. Even if the atmosphere in the room changed, Tsuna still focus on his book. Not even mind the voices. Later when all of them finally arrived, they started their breakfast. Giotto tapped his little brother shoulder, "Tsu-kun its already time to eat. You can continue reading that later."

Tsuna didn't answer. He didn' t even leave his eyes from the book. He looks like he didn't hear what his brother said to him.

Fuuta looked at his brother and frowned, 'Tsu-nii will never ignore Gio-nii like that...' He thought. "Tsu-nii, are you okay?" He asked softly and waved his hand infront of Tsuna. Suddenly, Tsuna caught his hand.

-TBC-


	6. Chapter 5

Disclaimer- I do not own KHR!

"Tsunayoshi"- talking

'Tuna-fish'- thoughts

 _"Sawada Tsunayoshi"_ -script

-CHAPTER 5-

Tsuna caught his little brother's waving hand and grasp it tightly.

Fuuta flinched. "It's hurt, Tsu-nii!" He cried when the grasp tightened. He felt as if his left hand will break because of his big brother grasp on his wrist.

Giotto eyes widened when he saw that, and quickly pulled Tsuna's hand from grasping their little brother wrist any longer. "What are you thinking Tsunayoshi! Why do you do that to Fuuta?". Everyone on the table also looked at the brunette questionly and a bit of shocked because they never thought that someone as sweet as Tsuna can hurt his own little brother.

"He disturbed me." the caramel-gold eyes boy said with no care.

Giotto blinked, "He just want to ask if you're okay..! You don't have to hurt him like that." he spoke kindly.

The boy glared at the blonde, "Why should I do what you said huh, _brother_." The word - _brother-_ was said with disgust as if it was something like trash.

'What? Is this really is Tsuna? My cute little brother? What happen to him? Why is he like this?' Giotto felt like his head might explode thinking about all the things that happened that can made his brother act like that. "Tsu-kun are you sure you're okay?"

Tsuna slapped his big brother's hand before it can touch his forehead. "Can you stop acting like you care? I don't need your fake kindness! You and that stupid little brother of yours can just leave me alone!" he slammed his hands on the dining table. The eyes that usually round and sincere became narrow and cold as ice.

Slap!

"Who do you think you are? He is your older brother, you can't speak like that to him! Have I ever teach you to disrespect your siblings?" Iemitsu said angrily. Nana tried to make his husband cool down but it was not working.

Tsuna's right cheek was red because of the slapping from his father. "Siblings?" He laughed sarcastically. "Are you actually told me to respect _my_ siblings? Are you kidding me? Me and that blonde is not even related! You know that right, the blood that running in you and your family is not running in my body. So just stop, all of you! Stop acting that I am one of you, because you know what? I was already sick of your f*****g act, _Takumi-sama_."

Everyone especially Tsuna's family was so shocked that they couldn't utter a single word after they heard what the brunette was saying. After a few moments, they actually thought a samething, 'Was he just saying _Takumi-sama_?'. They looked at each other trying to understand what happened. But after a few seconds, someone actually realized the cause of that.

"I think Tsuna-kun is in his character from the 'Night'. That's why he called Iemitsu-san as Takumi-sama." Cozart said unsurely.

Most of them also concluded the samething because the real Tsuna they knew will never say something like that. And the most important thing was that he called his father with the name _Takumi-sama_ , the name from the script book.

"Tsu-nii." Fuuta touch his brother's cheeks and make his older brother look at him in the eyes. "My name is Fuuta, Sawada Fuuta _not_ Takumi Yukira. That's Sawada Ieyatsu or Giotto, our older brother. And that is our father Sawada Iemitsu. You Tsu-nii, you _are not_ Takumi Mirai Natsuya. So wake up." he pinched the older boy's cheeks.

Tsuna stared and then blinked. Blinked and blinked again. "Uweeee_?"

Fuuta smiled brightly. "Welcome back Tsu-nii!"

Tsuna carressed his red cheeks and tilted his head. He felt confused but he still answered his little brother, "I'm back...?". 'What happened?'.

Everyone who looked at the siblings sighed before they too smiled like Fuuta.

#### Actors ####

"My name is Bovino Lampo, I will be the one that will make your outfit for this shooting with the help of the other two guys there." he gestured at the men that stood at the corner of the room. "The red hair is Shouichi, and the blonde is Spanner."

Everyone nodded and started to introduce themselves to the men.

-TBC-


	7. Chapter 6

Disclaimer- I do not own KHR!

"Tsunayoshi"- talking

'Tuna-fish'- thoughts

 _"_ _Sawada Tsunayoshi_ _"-_ script

-CHAPTER 6-

"I thought that we will do the _script reading_?" Tsuna whispered quetionly towards his bestfriend.

Enma looked at the boy, "I thought so too, but we never can tell what is actually happening isn't? You and I never be an actor before so I think we just need to follow everyone else... and don't you think that our director is a bit weird?" he pointed to the man that busily eating his precious marshmallows.

Tsuna looked towards their director before he heavily sighed, "Maybe you're right. We never have any experience in this field, so we can't know it for sure. And... our director _is_ weird." he nodded after he finished.

"Enma, can I ask something?" The brunette fidgetted slightly.

The red hair boy blinked. "Of course, Tsuna-kun."

"Uhmmm... what happened at breakfast actually?" he said slowly. He really want to know what happened. The last thing that he remembered at that time was that he grasped his little brother's hand and felt so angry at something he didn't sure what. When he _woke up,_ he was looking at Fuuta's eyes. His cheek also felt stung for some reason he didn't know. 'What happened?'

"Are you sure that you want to know?" Enma asked hesistantly.

"O-of course!"

"Well.. where do you want me to start?"

"Uhmm.. from the time when I grasped my little brother's hand...?" Tsuna answered.

Enma nodded and took a seat at the nearby chair. He patted the chair next to him for Tsuna too take a seat. "Hum, after you grasped Fuuta's hand, you holding it tight untill he cried out. Then, Giotto-san pulled your hand from your little brother and asked you why did you do such a thing to Fuuta. You just answered with 'He disturbed me.'. Giotto-san asked you again but what you said to him really made him in a deep thought. You at that time looked so angry that I as your bestfriend was so shocked because it was a look that I never see on you before. Not just me though but everyone in the dining room felt the same as me especially when you said something next. You said, 'Can you stop acting like you care? I don't need your fake kindness, you and that stupid brother of yours can just leave me alone.'"

Tsuna gasped, did he really said that to his older brother? He gulped, "I said that huh... what happened next?" His eyes never look up from his hands on his lap.

"After that... uhmmm.. your father, err.. he slapped you.." The compass eyes boy told after a moment. He can't look into his bestfriend eyes because of the guilt he felt about his answer to the other boy beside him.

Tsuna instantly looked up at the other boy when he heard that he got slapped by his father. He touched his cheek that stung before. "My.. my father slapped me. That's why he said he was sorry before..." He frowned. "But it also because my own fault that he did that.."

"Tsuna-kun," Enma took the crestfallen boy's hand and gave it an assuring hold. "Don't be sad, you didn't even know what happened and Iemitsu-san also already said he was sorry didn't he? Don't overthink it okay."

The brunette rest his head on the other boy's shoulder, "But you know Enma, I still don't understand why I actually said that to my own family members..." he closed his eyes while he said that.

"Everyone concluded that it was your subconcious that said it. And because.. you was so into your script book that you didn't realize that you already in your character for the 'Night'. So no one was blaming you," he stroked the brunette's hair.

####Actors####

"Alright! We already done took your masurement, so you all can go to another room. We will hold the _script reading_ now." Byakuran said happily.

Everyone started to go to the other room. After they got to the room, they quickly sat at the chairs around the big table.

"Because everyone were already here, we will now start our official _script reading_." Byakuran said for the first time that day with seriousness.

Everyone in the room clapped their hands after exclamation of the meeting.

"For the starter, I will introduce all of you for the actors and actresses and their character for this film..."

####Actors####

"Okay that's the last character in this story, we will start the _script reading_ scene one. So anyone who has scene one on their book can get ready. We will start with the narrator." The white hair man said casually.

" _1569 was where..._ "

Tsuna looked over his script book, his hands shaked because of the nervousness he felt. 'Hieee! It's good that I don't has the scene one...' he sighed.

" _What?! Are you sure?_ " Iemitsu suddenly roared.

" _Yes! The time already come for us to take the last survivor! We need to do this, its for our kingdom._ " Nana answered while looking at her script book.

Iemitsu groaned, " _Call her in._ "

There were silence for a moment before Shiota speak her lines, " _Hehehe, are you already make your decision_ _ **my King**_ _?_ " she laughed hysterically.

Everyone shuddered when the three of the most famous actors and actresses were doing the _script reading._ It was just a simple sentences but the way they conveyed it made everyone shaking with excitement. The way three of them read their lines made it to a world new level. They really can't wait to see the real act when they are filming for real.

Tsuna for the first time stunned at his chair. He knows that his parents are famous for their acting and he even watched all their films but when he saw his parents act infront of him (eventhough it just a _script reading_ ) all he can thought was how amazing his parents actually are. 'I... I want... to act like them... but how much time that I need to be this good..? Will it take months? Years? or... all my entire life?' but Tsuna knew at that time that he didn't care how long it takes because he will do it, he decided that for the first time in his entire life he chose his first step towards his chosen destination. Destination that he don't know when and how can he be able to achieve it.

-TBC-


	8. Chapter 7

Disclaimer- I do not own KHR!

"Tsunayoshi"- talking

'Tuna-fish'- thoughts

 _"_ _Sawada Tsunayoshi_ _"-_ script

-CHAPTER 7-

" _Sixteen years passed after that fated meeting, now is where the story begins. Where the curse will come to an end and the world to finally have their rest._ _"_ Leo, the 42 years old man ended the scene one.

"Wonderful, good job for the great act. That's the end of the scene one. We will continue for the scene two. You guys can start now." Byakuran said cheerfully.

There was silence for a good 2 minutes because no one know who should start first, for the scene two they are mostly from not so experienced actors and actresses so they don't dare to speak in fear of getting it wrong.

"Huhmmm," The white hair director pouted. "Hey, what are you guys afraid of? This is just a _script reading_ , we can still correct it if you make mistakes, y'know."

They that have a scene two just answered it with silent.

Byakuran rest his head on the table infront of him. "If you guys don't dare to take the first step, there will be no future ahead of you. I don't say this to let you feel down but this is an advice to make you all know that all the new things and the things that you will encounter in the future need you to take the first step. If you still with this kind of attitude then you should just stop doing anything and just sit in your home doing nothing."

All of the scene two group felt stabbed with several arrows because of the words the white hair man said to them.

"T-then maybe I should start..." One of them finally have the courage to speak first.

"Good!" Byakuran clapped.

Tsuna looked at Byakuran with a new light. All of the time before he thought the young man to be like some kind of lazy type person, but after he saw how the man actually are when he doing his work... he was wrong. Absolutely wrong. The man was really taking his work seriously. 'Wow, he didn't even eat his marshmallows since the start of the _script reading_.'

As the _script reading_ continued, there were many mistakes for the reading. Most of the time, the actors and actresses said their lines in synced, or read their lines when its not their turn yet. The script reading still continued but with actors and actresses more opened to their director and asked for help when they need it.

####Actors####

"Scene eight!" The director said calmly.

Tsuna inhaled deeply before exhaled shakingly. 'I can do this. I can do this...'

" _Yukira, can you call Natsu for me? Dinner's ready._ _"_ Nana spoke to her youngest son, Takumi Yukira.

" _What? You want me to call that filthy guy here? To eat with us? If he want to..._ _"_ Before Fuuta can continued his lines, he was interrupted by their director.

"I want you to show more hatred when you said that. Think about how you hate him and convey it into your acting." Byakuran told the young actor kindly.

Fuuta nodded, "Hai!" he was quiet for a moment to collect his cocentration back. " _What?! You want_ _ **me**_ _to call that_ _ **filthy guy**_ _here? To_ _ **eat**_ _with us? If he want to eat, he can just come down himself!_ _"_ he huffed. The boy looked at the white hair man and got an approval nod.

Nana flipped the page, " _I know about that, but he still your brother._ "

" _ **Step**_ _brother,_ " Fuuta spitefully said. 'Uhm... I be a really bad boy in this film huh..' he thought.

Nana answered with just heavy sigh toward the boy.

Giotto looked towards the two and when he knew that it was time for him to read his line as he opened his mouth, " _Hey, what with the gloomy atmosphere?_ _"_ He spoke cheerily.

" _It's about that commoner._ _"_ Fuuta said uncaringly.

The blonde face darkened, " _Heh, what's with him?_ _"_

Tsuna when he saw this spluttered.. 'Hieee.. he look as if he want to kill someone!' he fidgetted slightly. He felt insecure. His family can act marvelously. What happen when its time for him to read? Will he embarrass his family? He knew that he want to be like them but... can he? The thought about how will he embarrass his family infront of all the actors and actresses there make his determination he got before crumbled. 'Ughhh... what should I do...'.

When Tsuna still in his deep thoughts, they already moving on to the next scene. The scene where its just for Takumi Mirai Natsuya's monologue. Silence... no one have that scene in their book so they just waiting for the one with the scene to read their lines.

Byakuran look over his own book (script book specially for director use only.) he rest his chin on his left palm. He glanced at the gravity-defying hair brunette and wait for the boy to be out of his thoughts. Wait. And wait again. After a few moments he snapped. "Tsu-chan! It's your scene isn't?" he didn't get any answer from the boy, he sighed. "En-chan, can you wake him up from his daydream?" he pouted,

"Err... h-hai." Enma nudged his bestfriend with his arm. "Tsuna-kun." he whispered. He tapped the boy shoulder, "Tsu-na-kun!"

Tsuna almost jumped from his seat, "Uehh, Enma?"

"Its you turn." Enma said.

"Ehh?" he looked around and saw that everyone were looking at him expectantly. "Nee Enma.. what scene exactly we're now?" Tsuna whispered softly while glancing awkwardly towards other people in the room. His cheeks flushed red.

"Scene nine," Enma replied softly too.

The caramel-gold eyes boy quickly flipped his book's page to the scene nine. 'Err... how should I start..?'

"We are waiting Tsu-chan." Byakuran spoke cheerily.

Tsuna shivered when he heard the tone his director said to him. He gulped. "Eto... _I hate living here..._ _"_

Byakuran sighed, "Can you please read it with more emotion?"

"Y-yes!" Tsuna answered quickly. 'How... how..' his hands can't stop from shaking, he was so nervous. " _I hate living here...?_ _"_ at the end of the line he read with unsurely that made it sound like a question.

The blue eyes director massaged his temple when he heard that. "Tsuna, this is a monologue type of lines so you need to said it with passion, convey the feeling of this character into how you read it. I know that this is hard for you since you never do it before but at least try to make it more alive. I believe that you can do it. Never afraid to fail, you can still learn and do not give up easily. You can always ask for help, everyone and I here will help you if you need it. So just relax and let the lines flow into your mouth."

Tsuna when he heard that felt a calming sensation slowly make him more relax, he smiled. "Can... can I try again..?" he hesistantly asked.

"Of course!"Byakuran grinned widely.

-TBC-


End file.
